


#MyBroHasANewBF!!!

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Series: Anything-Under-the-Sun!Will Graham [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista!Will, Bedelia the It-girl, Crack, Elegant Crack, Heartsick!Hannibal, I can't get enough of Something!Will, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rich Kids!Lecters, Selfies, Social Network Popularity, Social Networking, Sorority House, Will is adopted by the Crawfords, Yoga Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summ: Will rackets as a barista in the campus coffee shop. Hannibal is heartsick. How they came to be was entirely social media's fault, and the the Selfie Girls'. </p>
            </blockquote>





	#MyBroHasANewBF!!!

The campus coffee shop, afternoon...

"He's totes your type." Abigail points out. 

Mischa is finishing her coffee, then turns to her friend, "Girl, soccer isn't my sport, nor Will Graham is my type. I know who's type he is, though." She says coyly as they exitted the shop to go to the library. 

Abigail rolls her eyes, "Don't tell me, you're cousin Bedelia?"

Mischa snorts, "That is so wrong. Bedelia may have practically slept with all the hotties in campus. She's like, the it-girl, but without whoring herself. Like Fergie."

Abigail shrugs, "True."

They went to the campus coffee shop to oogle on Will Graham's ragged hotness. But apparently it wasn't Will's shift yet. 

Abigail stops on her tracks, holding Mischa's arm to make her stop walking. "Woah, hottie alert."

Mischa, who had been digging in her Birkin bag stops and pulls her phone out. Then looks up to see who Abigail is talking about, "Hottie spotted."

Will Graham waves 'hi' to them, jogging coming to a halt to meet them. "Hey Selfie Girls."

Both girls held a hand up in unison, a reproaching purse of lips, then dropped. 

Mischa pushes her blonde hair behind her shoulder, folding her arms on her chest, she says this as if she's almost sympathetic, "Will, I'm sorry if Abby and I get more likes on Twitter and Facebook for our selfies than your sweaty, brusque soccer play-offs."

Abigail snaps her manicured fingers. 

Will, amused by this encounter with the campus' Selfie Girls, is trying to hide his exasperated smile. "Oh, it's cool."

"And for you to apologize," Abigail says, "to all the girls you've turned down and dumped, we required you to accompany us to the Bahamas."

Will cringes, "Aww, sorry, double sorry. I've got a thing with my folks."

Mischa raises a brow, "Going to Europe?"

Abigail smiles wickedly, "Haven't gone to Europe before college?"

"No."

Both girls nod, "Me too." Mischa turns to Abigail, "I went to Africa to see Mama Gaia to get my hair done."

Will remembers the first time he saw Mischa Lecter. A blonde girl with her dreds and painted animal bones. The seniors teased her for it before they knew who she was. All she did was raise a brow at them and said 'I pity your knowledge-less brains. But I'm bringing tribal back.' Ever since, she became the campus fashionista. 

"I went to Nepal with my dad." Abigail says in return. 

To Will, Abigail looked like any other college girl. Brunette, pale skin, cute. But when he saw her Facebook page, it was brimming with deer antlers and gun awards. Everyone made sure not to speak ill of her. 

Will doesn't know how the two girls became the notorious duo, Selfie Girls. 

Then they both turn to Will. 

Will blinks, "What?"

"We're keeping our eyes on you, Will Poptart." Mischa says. 

Will raises two thumbs up, "Can I go? I'm gonna be late for my shift."

Mischa slouches slightly, "Go, break girls' hearts."

Will chuckles to himself, "Right."

"We'll sue you if we see one of them crying because of you!" Abigail calls as he jogs back pass them, to where they just came from. 

Will shakes his head when they were out of an earshot, "Cute girls, not really my type."

 

In the Bahamas, in a café, afternoon...

Hannibal Lecter sits in his shaded seat with a copy of _Insight Meditation: The Practice Freedom_. A Western book on Buddhism. Hannibal isn't neccessarily Buddhist, but he has a acquainting relationship with Moral Philosophy. He's been reading everything just to take his mind off his latest heartsick. 

Apparently, they're in the Bahamas because Uncle Robertus had required him and Mischa to accompany him. The entire reason is that Uncle Robertus would be attending the international artifacts auction, which is entirely by invitation only, and privately illegal. No wonder, only nabobs and royalties had scented invitation in their mailboxes. If they have mailboxes. Hannibal doubt it. 

Hannibal looks up when he sees the boutique doors open to his 2 o'clock. So the girls are finished for the day. 

A blonde and a brunette approach him, laughing at their inside jokes, shopping bags of Hermés, Chanel, and any other designer brands they give their credit cards to on their arm. 

"Let's get back to the villa." Abigail says as both girls pulled out a seat and flop down in almost unison. 

Abigail Hobbs had been a dedicated friend to Mischa, and vice versa. As if the one would not be present if the other would not be there to back her up. Hannibal admires their loyalty for each other, envies their companionship, but Hannibal would yearn for a comforting lover. But he's too broken to cast his net for one. 

The waiter approaches their table with two menus for Hannibal's new companions. 

Abigail raises a hand to dismiss the waiter from handing them the menus. "Iced sparkling water for me." She takes her sunglasses off. 

Mischa looks up to the waiter with a wink, "Non-alcoholic Shirley Temple, babe."

The waiter leaves to make get their drinks.

Mischa swipes her eyes to her brother from her phone with a coy smile. 

Hannibal sighs, putting his book down. "What is in your pretty clever head?"

"I just remember someone from our college." 

"She must be very lovely for you to mention her." Hannibal says, turning a page on his book. 

Mischa and Abigail share a knowing smile. 

"Verily." Mischa says. 

"I believe you." 

"Exponentially." Abigail adds. 

"All right."

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidouciously!" Both says so in synch. 

Hannibal looks at them, unamused. Then he says, "What is it?"

"When did you break up with Abel?" Mischa asks. 

Abigail picks up one of her bags and hands it to Hannibal. 

Hannibal takes it, answering, "A month ago."

Abigail groans, "Get over it!" 

Hannibal opens the bag and pulls out a wrist band that clearly pronounces the wearer had cancer. 'I AM A SURVIVOR.' He eyes it. Then looks at both girls. "What are the both of you implying?"

"Let us spell it out." Mischa says. "Get."

Abigail says, "Over."

Both, "It."

Hannibal stares at the duo wearily, "This is hardly a distraction." He says, shaking the ill-fitting rubber wrist band. Ill-fitting because it does not help at all with Hannibal's clothes. Nor even his yoga outfit. 

Abigail derides him, "A 'distraction' you say."

"And that brings us to the person at hand." Mischa says, tone serious, she means business. She pushes her phone into Hannibal's direction. He takes it. "One of the campus' hidden treasures, Will Graham. Athlete. Part-time at the campus coffee shop. Real adorbs. Eye candy. Girls _love_ him. He has only one flaw: doesn't take an interest in girls."

Hannibal swipes the screen down to another picture. There he sees a guy with his hands wide open, grey eyes too, around him is a small battlion of children from kindergarten to elementary school. The caption below the picture reads:  _"Hanging with my gang.'_

Abigail has her head duck down, "Woah, hold up. Is that a smile I see?"

The waiter comes back with the girls' drinks. 

Both mutter "Thanks". 

"Love at first Twitter post?" Mischa chides as she takes the star into her mouth. 

Hannibal hands back her phone, taking out his own. "No. I'm good with my lovelife."

"Totes disagree." Abigail tells her. 

"Duh," Mischa comments. "Hanni-bro, you're spending the rest of your break with me and Abby to tap that soccer ball."

Hannibal dejectedly says, defeated, "Just make sure he does have balls."

Abel Gideon left Hannibal for a person with no balls.

 

Crawford Household, Baltimore, Maryland, dusk...

"Mom?" Will calls as he enters the kitchen, placing two plastic bags on the kitchen island. "I got you your blueberry muffin!"

He hears a pair of light footsteps descending the stairs. "Will? Is that you?"

He takes out two styrofoam packs from the plastic bag, "I got us dinner."

Bella Crawford enters the kitchen, kisses his cheek and sits across him. "How's school?" She asks as she helps with taking out the sauces. "Mm, no. Tell me if you have someone."

Will manuevers around the kitchen and takes two pairs of utensils, "School's grand. The café's bound to be extended by next year. For that someone, no one yet."

Bella pouts, "I want to see my baby boy happy." She says, reaching a hand out to caress his cheek. "I want you to have a family. At least a child for me to spoil rotten."

Will laughs, "Then that child would be like me."

"Adorable?" Bella offers

"Adopted."

"Adopt-orable?" Bella supplies.

Will grins at her, "Really, Mom, I wonder why Jack spends too much time in the office."

Bella winks, "It's in our eyes. We see what others don't see."

Will smiles wearily. 

Will Graham is the adopted child of Jack Crawford, director of the BSU in the FBI, and Bella Crawford, spokeswoman of some institute about Noetic Sciences. He was adopted into the extended family of Crawfords when he was 5. At first, he was discriminated when there were family gatherings where alot of Crawfords meet up for a couple of days. But as highschool passed and Will had grown up as a hot, sporty guy, his cousins developed crushes on him, plus a spinster aunt, but at least there's a reason to look under the Christmas tree. 

And the reason he still has his last name, 5 year old Will asked Bella and Jack to retain his birth name. They did add Wolfram to his name, though. That's like the Latin name for tungsten, so he hid the name Wolfram when he enrolled. 

Will Wolfram Crawford Graham, is the posterboy of the Crawfords. 

"That's how I saw you. I knew you have a beautiful soul." 

Will smiles.

_Ding!_

Bella plucks Will's phone before he can register the sound. She sees the notification and then asks, "'Selfie Girls'?"

He shakes his head, "Girls, feminists, they mock-sue me for emotionally hurting girls."

Bella hums, "Feminists, huh?" She looks up from her son's phone, "Do  _they_ know why you don't exactly date  _girls_?"

He nods, "No, but they're smart enough to put two plus two together."

Bella smiles at him playfully, "Two plus two, Will?"

"Uh," he looks at her dumbly, "Five?"

 

The Alpha-Beta-Alpha House, morning...

"Why do you have a whole house for yourselves?" Hannibal asks as he pulls his luggage in tow, closing the door behind him. 

"It used to be a sorority house, but actually, they use the girls as prostis for monetary gain." Mischa answers. 

"We were part of the sorority, we didn't know it was like that because we had nightly parties. Then they told us they would have us drugged if we don't comply to their orders." Abigail says. 

"Then we told the dean, and then the police, so as a thank you, the school gave us the house for the whole time we're here." Mischa tells as she pulls her luggage up the stairs, "You can have any bedroom you like! Except the pink, turquoise, and beige doors. They're ours and our wardrobe." She disappears upstairs. 

Abigail leaves her luggage in the living room and heads to what Hannibal reckons is the kitchen. She reappears with a can of fruit juice, "We'll be eating out in this rad Chinese restaurant. They got these modern Ancient Chinese-inspired cocktails worthy to be in everyone's bucketlist."

Hannibal hears Mischa climbing down the stairs, and when she joins them, she's in a pink trench coat and beige pants. "You change fast for a girl." He comments. 

She smiles at him, "I had planned this outfit since we boarded the plane from the Bahamas. Planning outfits ahead of time had been sparing us hours."

Hannibal confesses, he doesn't give these two enough credit. They had been surprising him since they formed their dynamic duo. 

"I can help you get settled in the most perfect room." Mischa announces, taking her brother's other bag and climbing up the stairs. 

 

In the campus park, early morning...

"Mornin' Abigail! Mornin' Misch!" Greets Matthew Brown as he jogs pass them. 

Abigail waves while Mischa rolls her eyes. 

Abigail turns to her BFF, "He so totally likes you."

"I said that to Will Poptart too." The blonde retorts. 

The two stop jogging. Mischa kneels down and reties her shoelaces. Abigail hovers near her, fists on her waists. 

"You like him."

"I do not." Mischa mutters, not looking up from her shoes. 

"Mischa, you feel an attraction with Matthew Brown! Don't deny it, girl."

Mischa finally looks up to her, Abigail decides to sit on the pavement with her.

"What's up?"

"I feel that, if I have a BF, then I'd leave you all alone. And I don't want to kill a friendship as beautiful as the both of us!" 

Abigail places a hand on the blonde's hand, "Leaving me for extended times, that's inevitable, especially if that's spending it with a guy you like."

Mischa attempts a smile, "You're the most wisest prettiest girl I've ever met, Abigail Hobbs."

Abigail grins, "You're the most prettiest wisest girl I've met, Mischa Lecter."

Both girls stood up and embraced each other. They ignore the rustling bush and the red head that leaves it. 

"Is that bitch gone?" Abigail whispers. 

"Yeah."

They break up. 

Then they burst out laughing. 

"That was the most ridiculous thing we've ever done." Mischa comments. 

Abigail agrees. "Freddie Lounds wanted a show. We gave her a show." 

"True."

 

Around the campus, same morning...

Hannibal decided to take a walk around the campus to get an idea of what kind of environment this college gives to its students. Euthenics, if you must. 

He was in his walking clothes. He named it walking clothes because he has working clothes, play clothes, gymn clothes, and any other type of clothes he own by categorizing the functionality of the shapes and patterns to the type of work he does. 

Yes, he's more of a fashionista than his sister. He used to be a pre-teen model. And he is blond. 

Hannibal used to be teased for being a tall, skinny, blond pre-teen model. He used to be bullied for stereotypes. But oh, how he proved them wrong. GTAs and SATs excelling, he is a force to be reckoned with, being an upcoming psychiatrist. 

"Hannibal! Hey!" 

He stops walking, and turns around and sees Bedelia jogging towards him. 

"Bee, hi." He greets. "Don't have a date with you?"

She winks at him, "Are you suggesting?"

"No, I'm good." 

Bedelia slips her arm in Hannibal's. "How are you, dearest cousin? Haven't seen any new posts on your Facebook."

"Yes," he nods nonchalantly, "I'm too occupied." 

Bedelia hums, "Well, yes. I see that. Though, you rather like stalking a certain Will Gra--"

Hannibal pulls his arm from her, and runs away from his cousin, yelling back to her, "I KNOW NOTHING!"

Bedelia breathes out a small laugh, shaking out her head in disbelief, "Oh Hannibal. The lovebug bit you again, huh?"

 

Next day, the local gymn, morning...

Mischa starts attending a new class, she remembered Momma Gaia reproaching her that she was getting too fat. So Mischa went to the campus gymn, and picked out belly dancing. She took a selfie to show Momma of herself wearing the belly dancing skirt she made. It was purple and the bell-things were gilver. _#gilver #healthyissexy_  

She entered her new classroom. When she checks her phone a moment before the instructor comes in, she sees that she instantly gained a thousand likes. 

"No phones miss." Says a voice followed by a pair of footsteps too heavy to be a woman's, too lithe to be a man's.

Mischa looks up from her phone, then her jaw drops. "Oh. My. GAWD."

Will Graham claps his hand twice, getting the attention of the 11 girls in the room with him, Mischa is no exception. "No touching each other, no checking each other out--"

A redhead behind Mischa raises her hand, "Can we check _you_ out?"

The other girls giggle. 

Will is exasperated, "I believe so. There must be some reason why a man is teaching a women's class."

They laugh. Mischa is too dazed with Will Graham in pink shorts. She raises her phone a bit and takes a snapshot of her new instructor and sends it straight to Abigail. 

"I believe there are two newcomers." Will says. "Please introduce yourselves to everyone."

The redhead behind Mischa raises her hand again, "Paloma, I'm taking up an MA in Archeology."

Will nods, "You must know Florence, then." He gestures to another redhead, though in fron him. 

Florence turns and waves at Paloma.

"The second one, please?"

Mischa hides her phonr behind her back, "Uh... Oh. I'm Mischa. I take up--"

"Oh my gosh." Says the girl to her right whose hair is dyed blue. " _The_ Mischa Lecter? The other half of the  _Selfie Girls_?!" 

Fangirl. 

Mischa's always happy to meet a fan. 

"Uh yeah."

And then her new classmates crowd around her. 

Mischa gave one last glance to Will Graham before she gets swallowed up by questions. 

 

Same day, Café Madchen, lunch...

"What is the meaning of this?!" Abigail exclaims when she saw Mischa waiting for her outside their usual café. 

Mischa tries hard not to choke on her Cosmo, then faces her best friend, "It's Will Graham!"

Abigail is not amused, she pulls out her phone and shows Mischa the picture she sent to her. "Then I reckon it's Will Graham's dick?"

Mischa scrambles on her seat and sees the photo for herself, "No, I wanted to show you that Will Graham teaches belly dancing! And that he was wearing pink shorts!" Oh, nope. Abigail's right. This is what Mischa really took. Will Graham's bulge in pink shorts. And no one could vouch that it the wearer is Will Graham. Except her new classmates. If the class haven't been disbanded due to Mischa's presence. 

Abigail eyes her suspiciously, "Are you going to send this pic to your brother?"

Mischa is wide eyed, "I would never--!" She pauses. 

Abigail stares at her. 

Both Selfie Girls break into identical grins. 

 

The campus coffee shop, same day, afternoon...

"What can I get you?" Asks the barista. 

Hannibal looks up from his tablet. "Coffee, black, two sugars."

The barista, he looks familiar, nods and leaves to tend to Hannibal's order. 

Hannibal's phone rings in his pocket, he flips it out and opens the picture Mischa sent him. Caption reads:  _"Guess who???"_

"Actually," the barista comes back with a steaming cup of Hannibal's order in his left hand, "I haven't seen you around, and that coming from me is something, because I tend to remember people's faces."

Hannibal's heart skips.  _Oh, I definitely rememberyou._

Will Graham offers a smile, "May I know your name? Just for altruism's sake."

Hannibal masks his mentally blushing face with a 'whatevs' face. "Hannibal Lecter."

Will's eyes go wide, "Are you somehow related to Mischa Lecter?"

"Yes, I'm the older brother." 

"Oh, OK. I see fashion runs in the family."

Hannibal smiles exasperatedly. "I shouldn't take up much of your time."

Will leans to the side to see the queue behind Hannibal. Then back to him, "Yeah, how about we meet up later? Lemme buy you dinner."

Inside Hannibal Lecter's grief stricken heart is a lone vein pumping Hope into this single, desperate, young man. 

 

The campus coffee shop, same day, an hour later...

Matthew hands his apron to Marissa Schurr and Cassie Boyle as he and Will headed out for the day. 

"You guys should try out the new Mexican place the Selfie Girls recommended, their chimichangas are legit." Cassie tells them. 

Will raises a thumbs up. "Will do!" 

The two exits through the backdoor, that's where Matthew parked his motorcycle. 

Matthew nudges Will's ribs, "Dude, I saw you were practically eye-fucking with that cardigan guy."

Will slaps his elbow away, rubbing his side soothingly. "What made you think I was eye-fucking him?"

"With him." Matthew corrects him. Then says, "You talked to him."

Will raises an brow at him. 

They both approach Matthew's bike. 

"I know you talk to customers. But you practically started the conversation!" Matthew hands Will his spare helmet. 

"That is hardly any reason to overreact to."

Matthew groans in frustration, "No, Will! Your 'talking to customers' is either an exchange of 'thank you' and 'welcome' or a girl says 'hey Will' and you give her her order posthaste." He mounts his bike. 

Will slings his messenger bag, climbing behind Matthew, "'Posthaste', really Matt?"

Matthew shrugs, "I take Arts in Elizabethan Literature."

"No, you dork. I know you read that Word of the Day calendar Cassie gave you."

"Shut your cakehole."

 

The Alpha-Beta-Alpha House, that same day, approximately before seven...

 

_Ring!_

Abigail leaned her head backwards, on the couch's headrest, as to peek who rung their doorbell, she stood straight again and turns to her best friend. "Is that for you?"

Mischa shakes her head, "No, called Peter the Pizza Guy to deliver on quarter before eight."

Abigail looks down at her wrost watch, "That's not for me either."

"It's for me."

Both girls turn to the stairs. Their jaws drop when they see Hannibal in his evening-out cardigan.

"WTAF." Mischa spells. 

Hannibal runs a hand through his hair, "What does that even mean?"

"It means," Abigail says in a 'you're becoming a moron', jumping up from her place in the couch, "'What The Absolute Fuck'. WTAF, Hannibal?!"

Hannibal presses down on the midnight blue bowtie he's using. "It's not too much, is it?"

Mischa walks over to him, "Is that the cardi I bought you last Easter?"

"Are those the pants I bought you last New Years?" Abigail questions. "You said they don't fit you!"

Hannibal dismisses her, "I do pilates and did alot of sex, I liked this pants, I worked hard to fit into this." He walks to the front door and opens it to... "Hello, Will."

Mischa froze in disbelief, "No effing way. You have to wake me up, Abby."

"If you wake up, than who'll wake me up?" Abigail counts in panic. 

Mischa faces her in incredulity, "Dream Logic is the best logic, Abby."

Hannibal steps sideways to let Will inside, closing the door behind him with a click. 

"Will Poptart." Mischa says in a taunting way. "What a surprise."

"What a surprise it is to find that you're both sorority girls." He says cooly, dumping his hands in his pants pocket. 

Abigail eyes his bodily movement, she telepathizes it to Mischa.

Mischa scoffs, "Getting cocky are we, Will Poptart."

Hannibal steps in before either or both start tongue lashing his date. "Mischa, Abigail, ladies, please excuse us." He presses his hand on the small of Will's back. "Shall we?"

They walk to the front door, when they were going down the stairs, Will turns his head to Hannibal, "How come you live with girls?"

"They keep my taste in check." Hannibal answers silently.

Abigail closes the door after them. She turns to Mischa, "Who would've thought?"

Mischa pouts, "They paired themselves up faster than we could've move."

Abigail frowns, one that mirrors the blonde's. "What is our plan of execution?"

Mischa looks up and meets Abigail's expecting eyes, then she cracks into a knowing smile, "The most perfect plan one could ever devise."

"Which is?"

"We do nothing."

 

The campus coffee shop, a year and a month later, morning...

Matthew handed Mischa her order of fruit tea. "Here's your change," he says, handing her receipt and change, a flirty smile on his face. 

She huffs, rolling her eyes, "I don't like you, Matthew Brown!" She flips her hair at him then leaves the counter. She walks to Abigail, sitted by the glass window. As she sits on the high stool, she asks, "How're the love birds?"

Abigail takes a sip of her tea, "Talking so lovingly, longingly."

Mischa huffs, "Talking so long? Or 'longing'? Like 'yearning?"

By this time, everybody's relatively succesful in some part of their lives. Mischa is a contributor to both Bazaar Canada magazine and Vogue magazine while starting on her third year of MasCom. Abigail is the current holder of the Young Amateur Shooting Range Championship for two years already while on her third year of Business Administration. Hannibal is on his first year of his residency in some swanky European hospital. Will is finishing on his baccalureat (WTAF) on History Education. 

"Look for yourself."

Mischa looks sideways to the corner table where her brother and Will Graham are looking into each other's eyes and smiling like goofballs. Mischa bets it's Will who's going to blink first. She've played an epic staring contest with Hannibal, and she never dared to compete with him on it ever again. 

She turns to Abigail, "So I heard the new BA teacher is cloud 9 hot?"

The brunette nods, "Yeah, he's secretly sleeping with that girl we saw in the boutique."

Mischa laughs, "How'd you know?"

"She told me."

"You're a confessional now?"

They both hear a gasp, then an "Oh my gosh, YES!" 

Both girls turn and saw Will Graham fisting Hannibal's polo and kissing him over the table. Inside Hannibal's hands is a ring box, an engagement ring. 

Mischa hums, "So, my brother's last name is going to be Poptart?"

Abigail shifts her eyes to her bestie, "Wouldn't the last name be by their frequent position in bed?"

Mischa pulls a face, "There's got to be a law in the books if they 69."

Abigail turns to her, an amused look on her face, "Realy?"

"I swear, you don't want to know."

 

-end-


End file.
